Flight of the Valkyries
by JP McClendon
Summary: NEW CHAPTER FINALLY UP! The latest Wolf Pack Squadron aboard the Eisen must spearhead an attack on a Nephilim Shipyard. WIP. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: Flight of the Valkyries

**Author's note: **The Wing Commander universe and everyone in it is owned by Origins. I own only those characters that are created for this story.

**Flight of the Valkyries**

In the darkness of space, a flight patrol of seven Vampires was streaking across the skies. It had been almost two days since their journey began and their formation was beginning to get a little loose. "Stay sharp people we're almost there," said their Wing Commander.

"It's about time," said one of the other pilots. "We've been sitting in these things for forever."

The COMM crackled and they instinctively tightened up their formation. The right wingman for the Wing Commander adjusted one of the knobs on her screen to try and boost the COMM signal.

"This is the TCS _Eisen_ to inbound squadron do you read us?" asked the voice on the COMM.

"This is Colonel Jessica Sylvesterson," said the Wing Commander. "We're the new Wolf Pack squadron you guys requested."

"Glad to hear you made it, Colonel," said another voice on the COMM.

"Doug, is that you?" asked the Wing Commander.

"Sure is, Jessie," said Doug. "We'll turn the lights on for you."

"Thanks, Doug," said the Colonel Sylvesterson.

"Anytime, Colonel," said Doug as he switched off the COMM.

"It that the Valkyrie squad?" asked one of the officers on the Bridge.

"Yes," said Doug. "That was the new Wolf Pack Squad. Please don't refer to them as the Valkyries."

"Sorry, Sir," said the officer. "It's just that that's what all the pilots having been calling them since they heard that an all female squadron was transferring to the _Eisen_."

"I'm not sure how Colonel Sylvesterson would take to having her squad referred to as the Valkyries," said Doug. "You might want to not call them that to their faces."

"Yes, Sir," said the officer.

Once the Vampires were in visual range of the _Eisen_, Colonel Sylvesterson signaled the Bridge on her COMM. "This is Colonel Sylvesterson. Requesting permission for Wolf Pack Squadron to dock."

"Permission granted, Colonel," said the COMM officer. "Good to have to you aboard."

"Thank you, _Eisen_," said Colonel Sylvesterson. "Okay everyone, get into docking formation and don't bunch up. We didn't fly for two days just to crack up now."

The various pilots signaled their acknowledgement and got into formation. Within a few minutes they were all docked and finally shutting down their Vampires. When they were done, they removed their helmets, exited their Vampires, and headed for the debriefing lift. Doug was waiting for them at the lift. When they were close enough, he saluted. Colonel Sylvesterson returned his salute and gave a casual glance to the rest of the squadron. They all understood her silent order and lined up by rank to face Doug.

"So, Jessie," said Doug. "This is your squadron?"

"They sure are, Doug," said Colonel Sylvesterson. "You want introductions now or once we've had a few to stretch our legs?"

"We can do it in whichever order you like," said Doug. "Remember, I'm the laid back one. Oh, and Commodore Sugimoto wants to see you right away before you get settled in."

"He does? About what?"

"He didn't say. He just gives the orders and I carry them out."

"You know, for a CAG you're such a pushover."

"That's what makes me so loveable, remember?"

"I think there are a few former commanding officers of ours who might disagree with you on that. Well, since the Commodore wants to see me right away, we should do the formality of reporting for duty and introductions now."

"Sounds good to me."

"New Wolf Pack Squadron reporting for duty, SIR!" shouted Colonel Sylvesterson. They all saluted.

"Good to have you aboard, Colonel," said Doug returning the salute. "Rank, name, and callsign."

Colonel Sylvesterson spoke first. "Colonel Sylvesterson, Jessica A. Callsign, Athena."

The next pilot in line spoke, "Major Moon, Tanya M. Callsign, Inferno."

"Major McMillan, Elizabeth T. Callsign, Fyvve."

Doug shook his head before speaking. "Wait a minute. Five? Do I want to know?"

"It's spelled F-Y-V-V-E, sir," said Fyvve. "It would take too long to explain at this time, sir."

"Very well," said Doug. "Carry on. Continue."

The next pilot spoke, "1st Lt. Winters, Crystal H. Callsign, Kitten."

"1st Lt. Highfeather, Khendra B. Callsign, Sixkiller."

"1st Lt. Denver, Amanda B. Callsign, Runway."

"1st Lt. Waters, Angela D. Callsign, Houdini."

Doug considered them all for a few moments. "Welcome to the _Eisen_ Carrier Group," he finally said to them all. "Get your gear stowed in your quarters and get some rest after your trip. Colonel, don't forget you have a meeting with Commodore Sugimoto to get to. Dismissed."

With that, Doug saluted them all again and they returned it before heading to the lift.

"At least we have a friendly CAG for a change," said Runway.

"Don't be fooled by his friendly disposition," said Athena. "Doug is one of the best. When the time for business is at hand, he's not as friendly."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Fyvve as they all entered the lift.

When they reached their first stop and the door opened, Athena handed her gear over to Houdini. "Please stow that for me," she said to her. "I'll catch up to you all later after I talk to the Commodore."

"See you soon," said Inferno as the door to the lift slid closed. Athena took in a deep breath as she waited for the lift to reach its destination. When it finally did the door slid open to reveal the command deck. After exiting the lift she stopped a random officer in the hallway to ask where the Commodore's office was. The officer politely pointed her in the right direction, saluted, and left. Athena approached the door and knocked gently.

"Come," said a voice from within. Athena opened the door and locked eyes on Commodore Sugimoto for the first time. He was a slightly elderly man yet he carried himself well. "Ah, Colonel Sylvesterson, please sit."

Athena saluted then sat in a chair in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, Colonel," he replied. "No doubt you heard what our mission was?"

"I did, sir," said Athena. "Hit a Nephilim shipyard and get out with our hides intact."

"That, in a nutshell, is our mission. Did they tell you which shipyard?"

"No, sir."

"The shipyard in Volgris. THE Nephilim shipyard."

"They want us to hit a shipyard that deep in Bug territory? Begging all due respect, sir, but that's a suicidal move at this time."

"I know how you feel. I expressed my doubts to ConFed personally. Nevertheless, they are insistent that we make a go of it. That's why you and your squadron are here. ConFed top brass chose you and the pilots under your command specifically for this assignment. Your Wolf Pack Squad, or perhaps the more aptly named Valkyrie Squad, are the spearhead of the fighter contingent for the _Eisen_ carrier group."

Athena looked puzzled for a moment. "Valkyrie Squad, sir?" she asked.

"It started as a little joke by the other pilots here on the _Eisen_," he replied. "When the top flight jocks heard that your team were all women, they began referring to you all as the Valkyries. But all jokes aside, Colonel, I was relieved when they posted you here. I think our chances for survival, and success, are a lot better than they would be if you and the pilots on your wing weren't here."

"I'll try not to let you down, sir. We'll all do our very best. You can count on that."

"Based on your squad's flight records, I know that I can. Well, that's all I wanted to discuss with you, Colonel. Go get some rest, you had a hell of a flight. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," said Athena as she rose from her chair and saluted. Commodore Sugimoto returned her salute briefly and then went back to dealing with the work at his desk. Athena finished her salute, turned about, and exited his office. Once out, she closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Right in the shit. Just like always." With that she headed back towards the bunk deck to try and get some sleep. It would probably be the last good sleep she would get for awhile she thought to herself.

**To be continued…**


	2. First Flight

**First Flight**

A few days later, Athena was getting her coffee in the mess hall when Doug walked over to her. "Buy you a free cup of coffee?" he said to her.

"From you always," said Athena with a smile. Doug smiled back and poured her a cup of coffee. Then they moved towards the nearest vacant seats they could find.

"So are you ready for your first flight?" asked Doug as they sat down.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Athena admitted.

"Glad to hear it," said Doug. "I'm going to be looking forward to seeing you and your squad do some great things."

"Your vote of confidence in us encouraging," said Athena as she finished her coffee. "We'll all do our best not to let you down."

"Glad to hear it," Doug said again. "If you're done I'll walk with you to the briefing room."

"Certainly," said Athena.

The two of them exited the mess hall and quietly and casually walked towards the briefing room. When they got there, Doug moved to his speaking podium and Athena sat in the assigned seat of the Wolf Pack squadron leader. After a few minutes other pilots and personnel began filing in for the briefing. Once it looked as though everyone was there, Doug turned on the microphone at his podium and considered the assembly. "It's game time, everyone," he began. "The first flight of this mission will be to stir the hornets' nest by really sticking it to the Bugs. On the overhead you see a tactical display of the asteroid field in the Vak'tren System. A formidable Bug base is located there. Now analysts indicate that the base can only be contained within one of the larger asteroids in the field. Which one that is we don't at this time know. For that reason, once we arrive in the system an SWACS will be deployed along with a wing from Black Widow Squadron to find it. All the while, the rest of the fighter contingent of the _Eisen_ will be deployed as follows: Two wings from Diamondback Squadron will stay behind with the _Eisen_ to fly support in case of attack by Bugs. The rest of the wings in Diamondback Squadron will create a perimeter around the entire asteroid field and pick off any bug ships that try to escape once we hit the base. Two wings in Black Widow Squadron will fly in Devastators equipped with a special wild weasel load capable of destroying the base. The rest of the wings in the Black Widows will act as cover support. Now these wings will remain outside the asteroid field until the SWACS locates the base. Only once the SWACS has transmitted the location of the base are the wings of Black Widow Squadron to commence with their part of the attack. Finally, and I do apologize for this Colonel Sylvesterson, Wolf Pack Squadron will be flying inside the asteroid field acting as decoys to try and lure as many bugs away from the SWACS as possible. In addition, Wolf Pack Squadron is to try to thin the bug swarm as much as they can so that there are that many less of them to try and stop the Devastators from delivering their payload. If all goes well, ladies and gentlemen, then the Devastators will get through and drop a great big 'Fuck You!' from all of us right on the Bugs' doorstep."

More than a few of the pilots couldn't help but chuckle at Doug's last comment. Doug himself gave everyone a wry grin. "Now if there are no questions," continued Doug. "Please check your ICIS for your flight duty for this mission."

Athena looked over at Fyvve and Inferno for a moment and exchanged a few silent words with them before looking down at her ICIS. She knew that checking her ICIS at this moment was purely for protocol and actually quite pointless as Doug had already told her and everyone else in the room everything she would need to know for this mission. When the ICIS was finished giving its briefing, Athena looked up at Doug to signal that she was ready to continue. "Well, ladies and gentlemen," said Doug. "That's your mission. Good luck out there."

All the pilots stood and saluted. Doug briefly returned their salute before walking out. Athena turned to look at her pilots, who came swiftly over to her. "Right in the shit?" she asked them.

"Affirmative yes sir!" said Houdini with a mock salute.

"At least we get to turn and burn and show the rest of these yahoos why we're Wolf Pack," said Inferno.

"Absolutely," said Fyvve.

"Think we'll all come home alive?" asked Kitten.

"I wouldn't dwell on such things," said Sixkiller. "It sets you up for disappointment."

"Anyone wanna take bets on who gets the top killscore?" asked Runway.

"A hundred credits says it won't be you," said Fyvve.

"Eat me," said Runway with a disgusted look.

"Not in your wettest fantasies," replied Fyvve as she stuck her tongue out at Runway.

"Game faces," reminded Athena. "Right in the shit, remember?"

"Yes, Sir!" they all answered.

"Let's move out!" barked Athena. The others gave her a proper formal salute and followed behind her as she headed for the flight deck.

Once on the flight deck, they seemed to get into an official-looking walking formation. Pilots and technicians alike moved aside for them as they approached their Vampires.

"That bordered on the surreal," said Runway once they were all seated and connected to their ship-to-ship intercom.

"Get used to it," said Inferno.

"Yeah," said Fyvve. "It comes with the job of being Wolf Pack."

Athena smiled and looked out her canopy to the observation platform where Doug was standing watching the pilots go. She could tell he was watching her and gave him a salute. Doug smiled and saluted her back. Then he flipped on his COMM and signaled Athena in her cockpit.

"Turn and burn," he said to her.

"Turn and burn," she said back to him. Doug smiled again and switched the COMM off. Athena let out a sigh and signaled all her pilots. "Okay, Valkyries, let's show 'em how to fly!"

"And let's teach those bugs how to die!" added Fyvve.

"This is Wolf Pack Squadron," said Athena. "Requesting permission to disembark."

"Permission granted, Athena," crackled the voice on the COMM. "Hang on a moment and we'll get you into the launch tracks."

"Acknowledged," said Athena. "Thank you."

For the next few minutes, the drop cranes carried the various members of Wolf Pack Squadron to their launch bays. When at last they were all launched, they fell into formation instantly. "Everyone five-by-five?" asked Athena.

"All systems green," said Inferno.

"Sen-fucking-sational," said Fyvve.

"Things are Purrrr-fect on my end," said Kitten.

"I'm ready to turn and burn," said Sixkiller.

"Things are perfect here," said Runway.

"Let's go make some magic," said Houdini.

"Excellent," said Athena. "Once we're formed up with the SWACS and the wing from the Black Widows set your NAV computers to the first NAV point and engage your autopilots."

One after the other, the pilots on Athena's wing acknowledged their orders. Moments later, the SWACS fell in with them at the rear of their formation. The wing of Black Widows then fell in last behind the SWACS to keep it protected at the center of the overall formation. Once Athena was satisfied that the overall formation was tight, she gave the go-ahead signal for everyone to program their NAV computers and engage their autopilots.

**To be continued…**


End file.
